Skulblaka
by Teagys Carbon
Summary: What would happen if dramatic changes happen to Eragon and Saphira. Well they are about to find out R&R p.s terrible at summarys will be Eragon/Arya in later chapters rating may change rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Skulblaka

Chapter 1

Changes and Worries

A/N I'd just like to thank .I got the idea for this story from his story Life after death V2.

Just so you know for normal speech I'll do 'and' and for mental speech I'll do it in italics like _this._

Remember this is my first story so please be kind and review!

Disclaimer: I own the Inheritance Cycle!

Saphira: no you don't my rider Eragon does

Arya: no he doesn't I do mwa ha ha!

Christopher Paolini: what are you talking about I do

_Go lower Saphira lower_!

_I-I can't. Eragon this storm is to strong it is pushing me even higher._

Eragon and Saphira had flown from Feinster to a small northern Surdan town near the Empire in order to protect it from a patrol of soldiers that had been seen near it.

It had taken a week to do it but now they were finished and heading back to the Varden

Eragon, looking ahead, saw several bright flashes of light

_Saphira look out there is lightning ahead you need to go lower!_

_I'm sorry Eragon_

_For what?_

_I cannot steer at all I am helpless. You must brace yourself_

At that point a bolt of lightning flashed towards them

'Letta' Eragon cried

His magic seemed to have no effect as the bolt raced towards them.

It then hit them both on Eragon's palm, which was still raised from using magic, and on Saphira's wing tip.

Excruciating pain flashed through them

and Eragon soon blacked out and Saphira began dropping from the air.

_Eragon wake up! Now!_

_Huh wha what happened?_

_I crashed after a bolt of lightning hit us _she said

_Eragon there is one thing you should know_

_What?_

_We've changed _

_Changed. Changed how? _Eragon asked in earnest

_See for yourself_

Eragon slowly stood up and looked at his dragon

_Wow how did that happen?_

Please help me think of what has happened to Saphira

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Distress

A/N I know its been less than a day since I put up the first chapter less than a day ago but I love this story so I decided to post this today. I know that my last chapter was really short and this one is as well but I assure you they will get longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle

C.P damn right you don't1

1 Month Later

Arya began walking towards Nasuada's pavilion with a heavy heart.

It had been a full month since she had waved goodbye to Eragon and saphira with Nasuada, garzvhog blodhgarm and the other 11 elves as they flew off, 3 weeks since he should have come back, 2 weeks since they had pronounced them missing.

And, Arya thought, the wost thing of all a scant hour since the council had decided that they must have been captured.

'Ah Arya you are here finally do you have any suggestions for what we do when Eragon and murtagh come to attack us?' Nasuada asked her.

'If they come to attack us' Arya reminded her.

'Oh yes of course' Nasuada looked taken aback by Arya's vehemence.

'The information' Orrin asked.

'Oh yes of course Arya said. 'Well…"

'Lady Nasuada king Orrin Eragon and Saphira approach the South-East!' a messenger burst in.

…

1 month prior to above paragraghs

_Wow how did that happen?_ For saphira had changed dramatically she was at least 10 feet longer than she had been and she was a deeper blue than she had been, and a sheen seemed to have come over her.

_That's not all watch this._

_Watch wha…_he broke off as saphira disappeared and reappeared 20 metres away.

Eragon for his part was now completely an elf and looked even more refined. They also soon discovered that he was faster and stronger than any elf. They also found out that he had unlimited magic energy, so that he could do practically anything with magic.

Eragon spent a fortnight practising his newfound abilities.

But one day saphira who had also been practising came over to Eragon and said_ Eragon we need to go back to the varden or they may presume us dead or captured or dead._

_You're right Saphira if we don't they may never trust us again we should get going as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

Skulblaka

Chapter 3

Defence

A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers. When I started this story I didn't think I would get any reviews so I am very happy. I am going to reply to as many reviews as possible (not anonymous)

So here goes to dragonrider101 yes pretty much but they'll both discover more new abilities later in the story.

To soggy corpse don't worry it will change later its just that I'm terrible at starting stories so finally in desperation I decided to copy off sunshine and secrets a bit but there are still differences like in life after death v2 saphira just gets bigger she can't teleport

Also the way they changed is different in my story they change from the lightning hitting the gedwey ignaisia not from Saphira's magic. Oops I've given you all spoilers sorry

Disclaimer

CP ©Eragon©is©mine©

Me Okay okay jeese

'What! Why so soon? Arya what should we do?'

'Well Nasuada we should get every mage and archer to try to repel them. Then we get as many warriors as possible to attack them.

Use as many ranged weapons as possible.'

'Okay Jormundur, go rouse 500 spearmen and every archer. Garzvhog get as many of your rams as possible. King Orrin prepare your cavalry and someone get Trianna!'

As everyone ran to obey Nasuada's orders Arya ran off to her tent. Suddenly she felt a mind attempt to enter her own.

Scared, for she knew that it must be Eragon she began focusing on one image her sword protruding out of his traitorous chest.

To Arya's dismay the mind easily broke through her defences.

_Wow a bit harsh don't you think. A simple welcome back might have been nicer. _Eragon said

_How could you Eragon_

_How could I do what?_

_Hmmm lets think well actually apart from betraying the varden, the elves the dwarves and every other race opposed to Galbotorix_

_I don't know what you did_

_Arya what are you talking about? You know me I would never, and haven't, joined Galbotorix. _He said in the ancient language.

Arya waited no longer. She tore out of her tent and ran as fast as she could towards the part of Feinster where the troops were assembling all the while yelling at the top of her lungs 'Eragon is on our side! He is still a free rider you must not hurt him!'

When she finally reached the wall she could see that she had been just in time the archers were about to shoot the first volley.

'Stop!' she yelled. 'Eragon is on our side don't shoot. To her distress she saw that about 1 quarter of the archers had shot just a fraction of a second after she had finished her sentence.

To her surprise and alarm saphira suddenly disappeared and reappeared 200 metres parallel to, but to the right of her earlier position.

Exclamations of surprise rang through the crowd. Moment's later saphira landed.

So I know that this chapter has been more author note than story but at least it's not one of those completely A/N chapters.

This story will get better as it progresses.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Skulblaka

Chapter 4

Reunions

It was a week after Eragon had returned safely.

Eragon was walking over to Roran and Katrina's tent. When he got there he gently knocked on the tent pole and waited.

'Who is it?' he heard Roran say from inside.

'It is Eragon, I have come to say hello, and to offer you something.'

'Well then what are you waiting for come in Eragon!' Katrina called.

Eragon walked into the tent. Katrina was sitting down on the bed, whilst Roran was busy digging around in a pile of clothes for something. 'Eragon what is it that you have come to say.' Roran said looking up.

'Well basically I came to say hello. As you two are the only family that I have left I thought it was important to spend time together. Especially as we could die at any time.'

'Eragon what is it that you are leading up to?' Katrina asked, worry in her voice.

'I nearly died less than a month ago.' he said bluntly

'What? how?'

'Well as you know saphira and I were flying to a small town close to Surda's border that was being terrorized by soldiers. We successfully completed the mission and were flying back when we got caught up in a bad storm. We were trapped in the highest point of the storm. Then, to make a long story short both saphira and I were struck by lightning.' Eragon explained.

'But, how are you still alive?'

'I don't know so I need to find out'

'Perhaps.' Roran said' you should see if Arya knows anything about it.'

'Good idea.' Eragon said as he left. 'I will see you tomorrow.'

…

A/N. Sorry about the short chapter. For my newest reviewers

: Writer of the north. Thanks for the advice. Also I'm going to make it so that Eragon discovers there are limitations to his new magic.

Also I'm thinking about making a new story that has nothing to do with extremes so I'd like to know which of these you'd like the best

It is a normal Eragon story.

It has several new characters but is still in Eragon's P.O.V

it has several new characters and is in one of their P.O.V's

it is post-war and is in someone else's pov

it is still in the war but it's a tragedy

Please tell me via reviewing which one you would prefer. Also I won't post chapter 5 of this story until I have at least 15 reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay okay okay I know I said I'd do it after I got 15 reviews but then my laptop died. I got it back up on Xmas but I couldn't do it then so I'm sorry merry Christmas.**

**Okay reviews. To clockwork angel you are mean and should go away it will get different **

**To oromisfan768 thankyou you are the kind of reviewer that I like**

**To Aiden Fletcher thankyou for the advice also I did no speech marks for thought because C.P doesn't.**

**To HPLOTRICfan4life thanks I think I will**

Skulblaka

Chapter 5

Challenges and Limitations

Eragon and saphira were walking towards the Varden's training ground, about 500 metres from the Feinster. Saphira had wanted to teleport there but Eragon had talked her out of it, on account of the fact that, since his talk with Roran and Katrina the other day he had become afraid of their new powers.

When they got there Arya was waiting for them

What she did surprised every one that was there (well over 200 people). She stepped forwards and kissed Eragon. Passionately. On the lips.

Oh why did I do that? Arya thought desperately why oh why oh why?

Eragon was thinking similar thoughts.

"Okay then Eragon I am sorry about that what is it that you wanted to ask me about?"

Eragon was still recovering from Arya kissing him.

"Oh ah well we I mean saphira and I were wondering if you know what has happened to us or anything about our powers?"

' Well I don't know anything about Saphira's teleportation but I do know that you do have limitations to your magic for one thing you still can't do anything that your abilities also you can still not do anything like raising the dead or destroying a mountain.'

Just then an elf, which Eragon had never seen before walked up.

'I am known as Avantai. I can do anything I challenge you to a duel.'

'what?' Eragon asked

'A duel when I win I will force saphira to bond with me and then I will kill you.'

…

A/N ha ha I gave you a cliff-hanger R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay here is my next chapter. I know that I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so here it is

Disclaimer: Eragon (whispering) 'okay Christopher Paolini is gone but he might be back at any second the truth is that Teagys actually own Alageisia'

C.P arrrghhhh I own Alageisia!

…

Skulblaka

Chapter 6

Romancing

'What h-how can you do that it is impossible!' Eragon said

'Ha!' the elf said. 'I am Riesdar! The most powerful elf alive!

No one can beat me!'

'You're insane!' Arya cried. 'You would not dare attack Eragon!'

'Watch me.' Riesdar sneered.

It was just over 4 hours later. Eragon had been getting ready for what he knew, with a certainty that he could not explain that what the elf had said was true.

Suddenly Arya walked into Eragon's tent where he was preparing.

'Ah Arya I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.'

'Don't.' She said simply as she he stepped forward and kissed him.

Eragon loved her so much. The first time she'd kissed him he had been to shocked and surprised to register anything else.

This time however he felt every bit of it and knew that if Arya ever turned him down again then he would never, never love anyone else ever.

'Be careful Eragon.' Arya said softly, embracing him. 'if you can't keep your damn fool neck out of trouble then at least fight it off without getting hurt.'

'I won't get hurt.' Eragon said, equally softly.' And besides I don't go to trouble. It comes to me.'

Arya laughed. Eragon loved her laugh.

'Eragon will you be my mate?' Arya asked suddenly

'W….H….A….T?' Eragon asked, again in shock,

'Be my mate. Please Eragon I love you!'

'Well in that case then yes yes I will become your mate!'

…

A/N yeah yeah I know Arya's way out of character.

Also please read my new story future

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I know that arya is way out of character but it is really hard to set up an EXA without some OOCing so please just bear with me.

Also please don't do flames. I know that my chapters are short but I'm trying my hardest.

**Skulblaka**

**Chapter 7**

**Fighting**

Eragon slowly approached the battlefield that the Varden had prepared. Eragon wore full armour and Brisingr was on his hip.

On his right walked saphira and on his left was Arya. Just behind him was Nasuada and in a ring around them were Eragon's elvish guards. Approaching from the opposite side of the field was Riesdar. He had two swords on, one on each hip. His armour was black with swirls of orangey-red.

As they drew closer Eragon noticed that there was a dark blip running down Riesdar's neck.

When they reached the centre of the battlefield everyone but Nasuada and Arya walked to the sidelines

'This is not a battle to the death.' Nasuada said. 'The first person to strike what would normally be a killing blow against his opponent wins.'

Arya then added. 'No magic is to be used. Would both participants step forwards so that I can temporarily bind their magic.'

Eragon was the first to step forward. Arya touched him on the forehead. Eragon instantly felt his magic go out of his reach.

Arya then held out her hand. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and gave it to her. She said 'Geuloth du Knirif' and blocked the blade.

After she gave the sword back to Eragon she kissed him once, on the lips. 'Good luck.' She said. 'And be careful.'

'I'm always careful.' Eragon replied indigently.

Eragon stepped back as Riesdar stepped forwards.

Arya once again sealed his magic and blocked his swords.

Then Nasuada and Arya went outside the boundaries and Eragon and Riesdar went to opposite ends of the battlefield.

One of the Varden's soldiers walked into the centre and yelled out. 'Begin!' before quickly running off the field.

Riesdar was the first to make a move. He charged forwards and, when he was about 10 metres from Eragon's position he lept into the air and drew both of his swords. He aimed a massive downstroke against Eragon.

Eragon simply sidestepped at the last second and, quickly drawing his sword, slashed at Riesdar, catching him on the rib. Riesdar then fired forwards a volley of super fast strikes and thrusts at Eragon, all of which he dodged blocked or parried.

Eragon then did three cuts and 2 lunges at Riesdar. All of which hit. Eragon then flicked his sword up to Riesdar's neck.

'There.' Eragon said 'I've won.'


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I got some good reviews from that last chappie. Thanks guys! Oh also if you're following future there won't be another chapter for a while.

Skulblaka

Chapter 8

Truths

Riesdar said nothing for almost a minute. And then finally: 'I am the last of my race and you have killed me.'

Suddenly he threw back his head and the dark vein that Eragon had noticed earlier seemed to move upwards, until it came out of the open mouth where it exploded into a fine black dust.

Riesdar collapsed to the ground.

'Granten!' Nasuada yelled to one of her dwarvish Nighthawks 'check his pulse.'

The dwarf walked carefully forward and felt on Riesdar's neck.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded to Nasuada.

She then ordered two more guards to carry Riesdar to the prison in Feinster.

While this was going on Eragon and Arya walked back to his tent.

Once they got there they sat down on Eragon's bed. 'What was that thing that came out of Riesdar?' Eragon asked.

'I'm not sure. It looked a bit like a bit like a spirit but Riesdar definitely wasn't a shade.'

They stayed there talking about what the thing could've been for about 15 minutes. Arya then said goodbye and left.

The next day at about noon roran came into Eragon's tent.

'Really Eragon.' He said. 'Can't you get through a single day without getting into a fight or having a mad dragon hatching for you?'

'Roran look I didn't try to get into that fight, he challenged me.' Eragon said calmly.

'Well okay.' He said sarcastically. 'That makes it okay.'

'Roran I had to do what I did, or would you have preferred that I die.'

Roran's face sagged slightly as he realised that he had tried to berate his cousin for doing what he had to.

'Well anyway.' He said 'Nasuada has asked you to come to the prisons for Riesdar's questioning.'

Eragon practically shot out of the tent and ran towards the prison. When he got there Arya and King Orrin were all ready there but Nasuada was not. 'Ah Eragon.' Orrin said. 'Do you know where Nasuada is?'

'I've no idea.'

'What don't you have an idea of?' Riesdar said from behind them.

'There is something I need to tell you all. I am an elf but I am one like no other. My, or rather my ancestors begins, story 50,000 years ago, before elves knew about magic, even before being near to coming to Alageisia.

My great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandparents left Alalea and crossed the seas to a strange land. Several hundred more elves came to that land. 3 generations passed.

Then my ancestors left that land. Only 100 left. No one knows what happened to the rest of them.

According to the records they found Alageisia and met the dragons. Apparently one of them saved a dragon and were gifted with immortality. They went into seclusion in the mountains of the north, west of Du Weldenvarden, and stayed there for 40,000 years. But they had a secret from the strange land they had brought with them two species of animals that were said to be related to dragons. The elegant Phoenix and a creature called Lugior.

I have told you all of this because I have the last eggs of each race, they like the dragons are almost extinct.

So how did you like it please? Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow Aiden Fletcher that was some good writing.

Disclaimer: Even though I am brilliant, funny, smart, witty, charming, handsome and all around gorgeous I still don't own the inheritance cycle.

**Skulblaka**

**Chapter 9**

**Murtagh's Destiny pt 1**

Murtagh lay on his bed. It was late at night; the moon had set long ago. He'd been woken by a jolt of pain starting in his lower back and spearing up both sides. _Murtagh._ Thorn said. _I'm sorry for causing you pain._

_Its okay Thorn. It's not your fault that that bloody great huge dragon bit off your tail. And besides it's bearable._

Because he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he crossed the room and pulled a book from the small shelf.

It was titled 'The Secret of the True Essence of a Being'

When he'd found it on a patrol a few weeks ago he had flicked through it out of curiosity, and discovered it was about true names, so he had taken it back in secret to his room in Uru'baen. He had only just gotten a chance to read it.

'The true name of a being is the word or words in the ancient language. Everybody, whether man, elf, dwarf, urgal or dragon has one.' He read. 'Elves instinctively know theirs, but all other races must find it for themselves. Any person that knows another's true name may control them utterly. However there are ways to prevent this from happening. For spell casters they can use this spell

'Atra eka namar waise skoliro fra du blodr fra du bjart stenr (may my heart of heats be shielded from the blood from the bright stone).

Murtagh tried the spell but it did nothing_ keep reading. _Thornurged. _The secret may lie further in the text._

'For people who are unable to tap into the wonder that is magic you may sometimes be able to focus inside of you, find how it is that that your true name connects the rest of you. If you do this then you can form an impenetrable shield, effectively preventing anyone from controlling you.

For unfortunate people who have already fallen under the control of another person, there is a way to shake off their influence.

For spell casters one of these spells may work, but a warning they take a lot of energy to cast

Brisingr du (put the name of someone here) fram.

(fire the … forward)

_This might just work_

Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get this one up as quickly as possible and I just got back from going on holiday. Also the school year starts soon so I might not be able to post as often


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here we go again. I've got some things to say before I start. Firstly, I am very, very sorry that it's been so long since I last uploaded. I have been very busy, and also I have been writing my own book!

Secondly, the 4th book of the inheritance cycle is due to come out in Australia, America, Canada, New Zealand and some other countries on November the 8th!

Thirdly I would like to have a minutes silence for Christchurch, All areas affected by the Queensland floods and cyclone Yasi, and the victims of japans earthquake and tsunami. One more thing, I'm very sorry I'm so terrible at filler, long chapters and starting stories. Also I'm temporarily discontinuing all other stories, so I can focus on this one.

…...

_**Chapter 10: truths pt 2**_

"What!" Eragon yelled, "That's impossible!"

"I imagine that this has come as a bit of a surprise to you, seeing as it goes against everything that you've been taught, but please Eragon, rider of saphira, hear me out."

"Very well." he replied "Finish your tale"

"Thank you, 10,000 years ago they witnessed the landing of the elves at Alageisia, and the following dragon war, I think you call it 'du fryn skulblaka'?"

"Aye, we do." Eragon said.

"Eventually my ancestors began to die off; when the other elves joined with the dragons, they doomed my ancestors, taking both their magic and immortality.

As the years went past, more and more were dying, and less were having children. In ten years they went from over 300000 of them to just fewer than 10,000. Sadly the phoenixes and gryphons were also declining, at an even greater rate.

In order to protect them from extinction, my ancestors bound them to be like dragons, hatching only when the time was right, and binding themselves with riders. Sadly this proved disastrous; within 2 years everyone in their village was dead, except for three people: my parents, and the last elf, apart from the ones now bound to the dragons, who was still capable of magic, he bound the last eggs of each race to the elves, but then something went wrong, they also bound them to the humans, who had just visited Alageisia.

After several more years those three people began to travel south.

As the three of them went they, my parents at least, fell into a deep slumber, they suspected that the spell caster had something to do with it.

Anyway, somehow they lived, in this slumber until around twenty-five years ago, soon after which I was conceived.

Sadly they both passed away when I was ten, but before they died they told me everything that I just told you.

As Murtagh finished saying the spell his entire body burst out in agony, but soon it passed.

'Thorn, it worked!' he said mentally.

'Murtagh, how am I going to be freed?'

'Don't worry; there must be something in that book.

Murtagh flipped through the book until he found a spell that seemed promising.

"Okay then thorn, Iet blak iet lam."

'I flap my hand?, Murtagh how is that mea…' Thorn broke off as pain racked through his body.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I flap my hand, flame all you want


End file.
